


Wolf in Camp Counselor's clothing

by Yeenteeth



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: David is an innocent man save him from his doggish ways, F/M, Hes also a good boy, The goodest boy around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteeth/pseuds/Yeenteeth
Summary: "David?! Is that seriously you?!" Max yelled. The russet wolf's ears perked up and his mouth bent into a nervous smile. He took one paw off Gwen's shoulder to wave sheepishly.------------------------Max awakens to strange noises in the night and finds out things he didn't want to. Like his least favorite camp counselor being a werewolf, for example.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffy-camp-counselor on tumblr for the werewolf!David thing!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fluffy-camp-counselor+on+tumblr+for+the+werewolf%21David+thing%21%21).



Max jolted awake to what sounded like Gwen.... screaming? More like yelling obscenities at something. Someone. David?

"Owowow!! David fuck off!! Let go!!" He heard Gwen grunt and something yelp. Max lept out of bed and ran outside to the scene. Gwen's eyes went wide as he ran out, and his own eyes widened at the sight of a massive russet-colored wolf. His eyes wandered to Gwen's arm, which had a massive bite mark in it that was dripping an alarming amount of blood. The wolf backed away and whimpered, it's ears lowering, as it turned tail and bolted, whining. "Max- David, no wait!" 

"David?" Max asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You didn't see SHIT!" Gwen hissed as she bolted off into the trees, following the wolf. Max ran after her, close behind. "David?! David!!" She called. Gwen followed the trail of fallen brush and claw marks in the soil until she reached a clearing, where the wolf was hunkered down, looking mournful. Gwen came close carefully. "Hey, Davey," she cooed softly. "It's okay, it's okay.. It's just a bite! No biggie!" She assured, rubbing her arm. The wolf sat up, his pose offputtingly human-like. 

"Yeah, but that bite will make you like me! You shouldn't have to be like me!" A very David-sounding voice whined, the wolf putting his paws on Gwen's shoulders and looking mournfully into her eyes. There was a shuffle in the grass and all three people in the clearing looked to the source. A fluffly brown tail had somehow appeared and waved slowly in the grass. David whimpered. "You see?! It's already happening! You shouldn't have to live like me! I don't want that for you, Gwen," he sighed. 

"David?! Is that seriously you?!" Max yelled. The russet wolf's ears perked up and his mouth bent into a nervous smile. He took one paw off Gwen's shoulder to wave sheepishly.

"Heyyy, Max... So, I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" He laughed. 

"You better fucking bet! You're a werewolf?!" Max honestly didn't believe it. This annoyingly happy camp counselor he like to annoy and was trying to push to the edge was a werewolf! "And... you bit Gwen," David whimpered. "So does that make her a werewolf too?" Gwen and David both nodded, David's ears falling flat on his head. Max backed up and David whined. 

"No, Max, don't be scared! We're still David and Gwen!" 

"Yeah, but you're also giant fucking wolves!" Max paused and considered. "Y'know, now that I think about it, this explains a lot..." David looked offended, or about as offended as a wolf's face could look. 

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, frowning noticeably. 

"You have fangs, claws, you growl and bark, and I've seen you chase a stick, David. Don't give me that bullshit." He snapped. David chuckled bashfully and scratched his neck. Gwen was poking her now sharp teeth with her finger, obviouly intrigued by the changes. 

"Let's not worry about me right now. Gwen should be my main issue. Max, you head back to camp and get some shut-eye. I'll take care of Gwen. The first shift is always the worst..." he sighed, laying his head in Gwen's lap. 

For once, Max obeyed.


	2. Showing Gwen the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked over to David's side of the room, where the familiar ginger man was just pulling on his snug counselor's shirt. He smiled warmly over at her with that cute, sharp-toothed grin of his.
> 
> "Morning Gwen! How are you feeling?"
> 
>  
> 
> "My everything hurts, David."  
> _____________________________________  
> David realizes pretty quickly that he has to show Gwen the ropes of being a werewolf.

Gwen groaned loudly as she rolled over in her bed, her whole body screaming in pain. Bits of light brown fur clung to her bedsheets and her body, which she realized quickly was _very_  scarcely clothed. All she had on was her favorite shorts, now torn to shreds, and her black sports bra, just as destroyed as her shorts. She looked over to David's side of the room, where the familiar ginger man was just pulling on his snug counselor's shirt. He smiled warmly over at her with that cute, sharp-toothed grin of his.

"Morning Gwen! How are you feeling?"

"My everything hurts, David. What's with my clothes? Er, where are they?"

"Wrecked. I go through at least 5 pairs of shorts a month!" He giggled and showed her the pair he had been wearing last night, which were absolutely decimated. "Try not to get too attached!" He laughed. Gwen nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing as she considered the possibilities of what David had seen while she was out. He seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry! I didn't see anything. In fact, I still can't!"

"What?"

"I'm nearsighted! All weres are."

"Weres?"

"Were-creatures, mostly wolves though. I guess it's just tough being us! Speaking of that, I should probably help you out with all the new stuff," He offered as Gwen stood up and grabbed the new clothes on the end of her bed. David knowingly turned around, brushing some long red fur off his shoulders as Gwen changed. He kept chattering, but Gwen didn't listen. She had learned how to tune his voice out over the month they had been together. She began to reminisce to the sound of David's voice...

 

_One month earlier..._

The bus screamed to a jerky stop, sending the poor girl flying out of her seat at the back of the bus. She stood and walked down the aisle, grumbling bitterly to herself. She stepped off the bus, adjusting the strap of her backpack. She was met immediatley by a cheery face. 

"Hiya! You must be Gwen!" The young man addressed her in a singsong tone, smiling broadly. "I'm David!" He stuck out a hand for her to shake. She took it gingerly, but the handshake he gave her shook her whole body, making her stumble. 

"I'm Gwen, I guess we work together now," she mumbled. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about this overly enthusiastic man, but she decided that for now he was tolerable. David skipped off and Gwen followed by simply walking until she tripped over something. 

"Watch it, dumbass!" Snapped a raspy voice from behind her. Gwen glanced back and saw an angry looking boy in a blue hoodie with a bandage around his arm. "God," he growled before storming off. Gwen stood and watched him go. 

"What's his deal?" She muttered as she caught up to David.

"Oh, that's just Max. He's a bit of a grump, but you'll get used to him," David told her nonchalantly. They came to a dingy looking cabin and David opened the door and held it for her. "This is the counselor's cabin! It's where you'll be staying while you're here!" Gwen glanced to the untouched bed on the right of the room, which she presumed was hers. She walked over to it and dropped her bag on the end, sighing loudly. This was gonna suck...

\-------------  
Gwen left the cabin without another word. She had something on her mind that she needed to know about. She approached Max's tent with an uncharacteristic determination.


	3. Wolf Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was trapped. If he tried to run, the beast would be on him in a second. If he stayed, he'd be mauled. He felt helpless, backed against a wall, cornered. He was prey, and the massive russet animal just inches from him was the predator. It growled and took another step forward before lunging, its teeth closing over his arm. He screamed at the top of his lungs... 
> 
> David opened the door, walking in with a noticeable slump. "Hey, Dog Breath." Max jeered...

His heart pounded in his head and every footfall hurt his legs as he sprinted for his life. The loud snarling coming from behind him was so close he could practically feel it's hot breath on his heels. He stumbled, but immediatley scrambled out of the way as a savage roar rang out and a flash of red crashed down right where he had been just a moment before. He stood and kept running, weaving through the trees and trying to play his pursuer's prominent weakness to his advantage. Unfortunately, the savage behind him knew the woods better than he did. He pulled off his hoodie and threw it behind him, hearing an angry growl as it blinded it long enough to give him a small head start that was quickly wasted by a ditch. The massive red creature stalked closer. Its green eyes flashed with fury as it crept closer. He backed up against the edge of the ditch. He was trapped. If he tried to run, the beast would be on him in a second. If he stayed, he'd be mauled. He felt helpless, backed against a wall, cornered. He was prey, and the massive russet animal just inches from him was the predator. It growled and took another step forward before lunging, its teeth closing over his arm. He screamed at the top of his lungs. It released his arm and backed up, slowly rising to it's hind legs and putting a paw over it's blood-covered maw. It whimpered and ran off. 

"Wait!" Max called after it. 

........... 

The next morning, Max awoke in David's bed, with the happy go lucky counselor nowhere to be seen. _"Probably sulking,"_ he thought, feeling a little bad. He looked down to see just his yellow camp shirt, and his arm wrapped in a bandage. He lept up and ran to the mirror, baring his teeth. Just as he thought. Two arcs of long, sharp, pearly white teeth. He looked down to his hand. Claw-like nails. Max sighed loudly, more of a groan than a sigh. Just as he did, David opened the door, walking in with a noticeable slump. "Hey, Dog Breath." Max jeered, trying to lighten David's mood. That nickname had always made him laugh, but this time, all it earned was a small, halfhearted chuckle. 

"Hey, Max. You okay?" He sighed. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You alright, dumbass?" He asked, his normal demeanor not wavering for a second. David chuckled again, with a bit more emotion this time. 

"Language," he scolded jokingly. The poor man looked exhausted, his eyes puffy and surrounded by dark circles. "Does your arm feel okay?" He asked, glancing to the bloodied bandage. Max nodded. 

"What happened to you?" He asked, finally voicing his concern. 

"I don't know, to be honest," David sighed, shaking his head slowly. "It just... happens sometimes. It gets worse," he choked. "It gets worse when they run..." he whimpered, sounding utterly pathetic. David sniffled. 

"No, god, don't cry. Don't fucking cry you big, fluffy sap," Max groaned as he got up, being immediatley swept up and hugged by a sobbing David as he poured out apologies and comforting words. Max decided he'd let it slide for now. 

That night, Max awoke to Gwen's screaming. He pulled his hoodie on, flipped the hood over his head, and stormed out to flex his acting skills.


	4. A break from the angst for some cute shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------  
> Finally, there's a break in the storm for the local werewolf crew in Sleepy Peak. Time to relax...

David snoozed in the sun, his ears perked forward and his broad chest rising and falling with slow, sleepy breaths. Max rested against him, watching the trees sway in the light summer breeze. For once, a smile cracked his face as he watched the sky. He watched as a stick broke and fell to the ground. He snickered and picked it up. He tapped David's head with it, and the wolf looked up. As he saw the stick his head lifted off the ground, his body follwing. Max laughed and threw the stick as far as he could. David barked and chased it as Max laughed. David's paws thumped on the ground as he snagged the stick and ran it back to Max, who threw it again. This time, someone else picked it up. Gwen waved the stick and threw it, and on impulse Max jumped up and ran after it, shifting in mid stride. He and David both grabbed it at the same time. David's face turned sly as he yanked it from Max's jaws and ran off with it. Max yapped angrily and chased him, tackling him and stealing the branch. Gwen chuckled as she watched the duo roll around in the grass. Max bolted past her, stick in his mouth and David on his heels. Gwen just watched them run barking at each other and not paying attention to what was under their paws until both of them fell off the dock. She laughed as the two of them resumed wrestling in the water. David decided he was done and grabbed Max by the scruff, swimming back to the beach and dropping the little black pup to shake himself off. Max followed suit and trotted behind him to drop and doze off next to Gwen.


End file.
